1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of plant husbandry and more specifically to thermostatically controlled protective covers for plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective plant covers such as commercially available cones constructed of styrofoam material are well-known in the art. Thermostatically controlled plant protectors are also known in the patent art as exemplified by the patent to Taylor et at, U.S. Pat. No. 585,009 and the patent to Ours, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,521.
Other types of thermostatically controlled devices are also well-known, such as the automatic choke in an automobile carburetor. The patent art also has a variety of such devices as exemplified by the Damper Regulator to Ludwick, U.S. Pat. No. 1,720,522 and the Thermostatic Control for Electron Discharge Devices to Payne, U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,560.
Thermostatic controls for brooders and other enclosed spaces are also known in the patent art as shown in the patent to McKay, U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,641 and the patent to Alton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,090 and the Thermostatic Control for a greenhouse to Eddison et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,239.
The devices described above accomplish some of the individual advantages of the present invention, but none singly or in combination accomplish all of the plant protective features intended by the present invention. Most existing plant covers and protection devices either cover a plant to retain heat, without providing adequate ventilation and light, or they incorporate "windows" or vents which provide ventilation and light but allow radiant heat to escape during cold weather because of the lack of insulating properties, especially at night time. In addition, most existing plant covers have no design features to prevent wind chill effects, or to prevent insect pest damage and unwanted pollination. In this regard, it should be noted that cool temperatures in combination with wind velocity can be as damaging to young plants as cold temperatures alone.